Long Night (Lemon Story)
by RoseyR
Summary: Blue Moon and Black Star are a happy couple...sorta, but when Punkish tells Blue about their physical relationship, how will Blue handle his urges, all we know he's gonna be losing his V-card tonight


**This has to be the first that I have ever written something Lemon that involves the RinxLen Project Diva F pairings, so I decided to upload it here because I feel uncomfortable uploading it on my Deviantart, even though most of my Project Diva F stories mostly come from my Deviantart account, so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid**

**Warning: This story is Rated M for Adult theme a.k.a. Sexual content**

**Warning: If you are too young to read something Rated M, you should not read this, or if you can't handle or don't like Rated M stuff, then don't read and complain about it to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

In Black Star's room, Blue has pinned Star on her bed and was kissing her passionately, while Star tries to get out of his grip by wiggling around, but failed.

How this happened, Star will never know, but it all started this morning.

**_This Morning~_**

"Star! hurry up, we're gonna be late!" Blue exclaimed.

"Don't rush me, it's not my fault I was born a girl," Star said.

"Maybe, but you don't have to take this long to finish whatever you're doing!"

"Just wait outside then, I really don't want to hear you complain right now," Star suggested.

"Fine, you better be ready in 5 minutes," Blue warned.

"Yeah whatever."

Blue then went outside and continued to wait for Star, while he waited he spotted Punkish walking by.

"Hello Blue~" Punkish said a bit to cheerfully.

"Hey...you look like you are in a good mood," Blue said.

"Hell yeah I was! I finally scored with Reactor!"

Blue suddenly froze, his entire body was cold, his mouth was slightly open, and his eyes became wide from both shock and surprise.

"Y-you mean, you and Reactor...did it!?"

"Yep! and even though it was sorta our first time and all, it felt like we did it before, so it felt amazing~"

"I seriously can't believe it..."

"Why? is it because you haven't lost you virginity yet?"

"What!? no!" Blue exclaimed.

"So you and Star already did it?"

"...No."

They both stood there in silence, until Punkish started laughing.

"Pffffff hahahahahahaha!"

"Q-quit laughing at me!" Blue exclaimed as he started to blush.

"Dude, seriously? have you not realize how hot Star is?! heck if I wasn't dating Reactor, I would totally bang her," Punkish said.

"Hey! don't you dare go anywhere near Star," Blue said darkly.

"I won't, geez, I was just kidding, you know I'm only interested in Reactor, but seriously, you and Star really need to get your V-cards taken away," Punkish said.

"E-exactly why?" Blue asked.

"Think about it, almost everyone in Project Diva already lost their V-cards, heck even Aitetsu and Suou."

"Those two! they actually did it!?"

"Yep, just last month too."

"God..."

"You two better hurry up, or else those urges, mostly from you, well get out of control~"

"Well it's not like I can tell Star I wanna do it now!"

"Do what now?"

"Star!" Blue exclaimed.

"What were you two talking about?" Star asked.

"Oh we were just talking about how about everyone's relationships are doing, and I have a feeling you two aren't completely doing okay," Punkish said.

"What do you mean?" Star asked.

"It nothing! totally nothing! Punkish is just being a perverted idiot again!" Blue exclaimed as he covered Punkish's mouth.

"...Okay...well let's go then," Star said as all three of them started walking to H.Q.

_**Later~**_

Finally their recording was about done, and Blue was just waiting for Star to finish her part, while he waited, he thought about what Punkish said, and started getting frustrated.

"Stupid Punkish, and his stupid words, me and Star don't need to do it already, we can wait a little longer...can we?"

"Blue, I'm done, we can go home now," Star said.

"Alright, let g-" Blue didn't finish his sentence, as he saw how sweaty Star was, some of her skin that were exposed were sweaty, and her face was flushed, and for some reason, Blue thought it was very sexy and attractive.

"Blue? you okay?"

"W-what?" Blue finally said as he got out of his trance.

"Geez, you've been acting weird lately," Star said as she dried herself off with a towel.

"M-maybe it's you who's acting weird he he," Blue laugh nervously.

"...Okay...let's just go," Star said.

Once they arrived home, Blue had to restrain himself from looking at Star.

_"God, why does it have to be today that I started wanting to touch Star in places?" _Blue thought.

"You okay, your sweating a lot Blue," Star said as she gave him a cup of tea.

"I-I'm fine, why don't we watch some t.v." Blue suggested.

"Okay," Star agreed, the two started flipping through channels to see if anything was good to watch, and suddenly they stopped at a channel that was a documentary on animals, and today's episode was a documentary of cats.

"Aw, they're so adorable~" Star gushed, which causes Blue to blush at her cuteness.

The two continued watching until later in the episode, it started talking about how cats mate. This won't be good for Len.

"Wow, I never knew cats do that when they mate, or knew cats mostly mate when their body is heated up."

"Y-yeah..."

The two continued watching, Star mostly not effected, but Blue was starting to get sweaty from what the cats on t.v. were doing.

_"Oh god, I can't take it anymore, I need to do it, NOW!" _Blue thought.

"Well it's getting late, we should head to bed, goodnight Blue," Star said.

"Night," Even thought tonight, Blue and Star weren't really going to sleep.

Later that night, Rin was getting ready for bed, until she heard a knock on her door.

"What is it Blue?" Star asked.

"I have something to tell you," Blue said.

"Can it wait till tomorrow?"

"N-not really," Blue stuttered.

Star then opened the door to see Blue, but his eyes were covered by his bangs and he showed no emotion.

"So what was it you wanted to tell me?"

Suddenly, Star was pushed down on her bed, both her hands were pinned down, and Blue on top of her.

"B-Blue! what are you doing!?" Star exclaimed as she tried to get Blue off of her.

Before she knew it, she felt something warm and soft on her lips.

Blue was kissing her.

_**Now~**_

Blue continued to kiss Star, until Blue decided to deepen the kiss by shoving his tongue into her mouth, and rub everywhere in her mouth. Star suddenly moan from the sensation, and soon relaxed, which allowed Blue to take his hands off of hers and put one hand behind her back and the other to rub her thigh.

"mmm~" Star moaned.

Star moaning was causing Blue to harden, soon he moved his hand to take off Star's shorts, and started rubbing Star's womanhood through her panties.

"nng~ Ah B-Blue~"

Those sweet moans were music to Blue's ears, though he was nervous because it was their first time, he also felt confident.

"My my Star, seems someone has already gotten wet~" Blue teased.

"S-shut up..." Star said as she blush.

Blue then went inside her panties and started rubbing the folds of her womanhood, before he penetrates her with his finger.

"Ah~" Star screamed.

At first, Blue went slow, but quicken his pace as soon as Star gotten use to it, he then added another finger, and later he added another until he had all three digits inside of her.

"Kya!~" Star moan once again, not use to having three digits inside of her, but the pain became pleasure, and when Blue pulled them out, she wanted to feel the sensation back.

Blue started taking his shaft our of his pants, and hover himself near Star's entrance.

"Y-you ready?" Blue asked.

Star nodded and closed her eyes and waited for the pain that was coming. Blue leaned his head down and kiss Star on the lips, and he thrust into her.

Star's screams were muffled from the kiss, and blue waited for Star to calm down, once she calmed down, Blue continued to thrust into her.

Star was moaning, while Blue was groaning, this sensation was both weird and pleasurable for the both of them. Both their bodies become sweaty from their activity, and the room became warm as well, Star was panting to get some air inside, while Blue started to thrust into her faster and faster.

"Nng...Gya! B-Blue I'm gonna..."

Blue already knew what she was about to say, and continued on, but started going faster and harder, and he knew his time was coming.

Star then came and Blue came after.

"Ah!~"

"F-fuck..."

The two blondes were now panting, and Blue laid himself next to Star, whose eyes were now closed and her chest was going up and down.

"T-that was...amazing," Star said.

"Yeah...looks like we both lost our V-cards," Blue said.

"Y-yeah..."

The two laid on Star's bed, and continued to stay silent, until Star broke the silence.

"I love you Blue," Star said as she smiled.

"I love you too, Star," Blue said as he leaned forward and kissed Star on the lips and Star returning the kiss.

The two hugged each other close to their bodies and soon fell asleep.

* * *

**Now wasn't that sweet and sexy~ and this is the first time I made a lemon based off of my two favorite Project Diva RinxLen couple! hope you like it and see ya guys later! bye!**


End file.
